Full Of Surprise
by Marguerite06
Summary: Catherine a une grande surprise quand elle visite l'appartement à Grissom. 8x12 Traduction française d'une fic de Amanda Hawthorn du même titre


Ma deuxième trad. !

**Notes :** Elle s'intitule Full of surprises, toujours de Amanda Hawthorn. Pour l'écrire, elle s'est inspiré de la promo de l'épisode 8x12.

**Résumé : **Catherine a une grande surprise quand elle visite l'appartement de Grissom.

**Note d'Amanda Hawthorn : **La photo publicitaire dans son costume, à la cour, a fait péter un fusible dans ma tête !

Merci à ma bêta-reader, Julie ! C'est génial que tu es acceptée et je suis aussi très fière d'être la tienne !

----------------------------------------------------------

Full Of Surprises

Catherine regarda encore une fois l'adresse sur le papier qu'elle tenait en main, avant de lever les yeux sur les numéros d'or qui ornait la porte de l'appartement.

Dire qu'elle avait été surprise de constater que son ami de longue date résidait là était une litote. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer que Gil Grissom aurait un penchant pour ce petit bloc d'appartement**s** pittoresque.

En descendant de sa voiture, elle jeta un coup d'œil intéressé aux autres appartements contigus. Chacun avait une petite différence, mais celui de Grissom semblait accueillant avec ses paniers suspendus aux couleurs vives et leurs végétations vertes.

Quand elle frappa à la porte, elle fit un pas de recul, surprise, quand elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un chien jappant de l'autre côté de la porte. Pendant un moment, elle pensa avoir qu'elle avait probablement frappé à la mauvaise et regarda encore une fois l'adresse sur le Post it.

Les aboiements devinrent plus fort quand elle entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure et elle se prépara à s'excuser au propriétaire de l'appartement qu'elle avait sûrement dérangé dans son sommeil, à cette heure encore bien trop matinale.

Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, tous les mots qu'elle aurait voulu prononcer moururent sur ces lèvres. Devant elle se tenait un Gil Grissom particulièrement mécontent. Ses cheveux étaient dépeignés et ses yeux rouges, comme s'il avait manqué de sommeil.

« Catherine ? » demanda-t-il, confus. Elle lui offrit un sourire brillant. « Qu'est-ce que tu… » Il se tut quand il laissa échapper un reniflement, suivi d'un petit et misérable grognement.

« Gil. » dit-elle doucement. « Je sais que tu es malade… Puis-je entrer ? »

Grissom la regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui était apparue. Finalement, il **se** recula, en chassant le chien de la porte et fit un geste, lui signifiant qu'elle pouvait entrer.

Catherine passa le seuil de la porte et la referma derrière elle pendant que Grissom s'avançait dans l'appartement. Le chien resta au près d'elle, la fixant d'un air prudent.

« Bon chien. » lui dit-elle en lui tendant une main pour que l'animal puisse la renifler. « Quel est son nom ? »

Grissom revint dans sa vue, un mouchoir sous le nez dans une main et un biscuit pour chien dans l'autre.

« Hank. » répondit-il, sa voix faible, alors qu'il se moucha.

En entendant son nom, Hank bondit sur ses pattes et trottina jusqu'à son maître. **Il **s'assit docilement à ses pieds, remuant la queue avec enthousiasme.

Catherine ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Là, devant elle, un de ses amis les plus porches lui montrait un côté de lui qu'elle ne voyait que très rarement. Ses yeux, même malade, étincelaient d'adoration devant le chien qui s'assoyait à ses pieds. Il semblait doux, pendant un instant, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air incrédule.

« Ne dis pas à Maman que je te le donne, hein ? » dit Grissom au chien d'une voix douce. « Tu sais que nous serions tous les deux dans la niche si elle l'apprenait ! »

Hank jappa et se rassit sur le sol. Avec une patte, il quémanda un biscuit, jusqu'à temps ce que son maître le lui accorde. Il le prit et le mâcha, en le faisant craquer joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une miette. Il gambada ensuite vers les portes menant à la terrasse, et gémit jusqu'au moment où Grissom le fit sortir dans la cour.

« Donc, » commença Catherine quand Grissom retourna dans la cuisine. Il alla vers la cafetière en silence et se tourna vers son amie. « C'est un endroit agréableici. »

« Ouais, nous l'aimons bien. » dit Grissom, en même temps qu'il sortait quelques tasses d'une armoire. « C'est un quartier tranquille. »

Elle n'était pas sûr qu'il avait remarqué qu'il avait laissé entendre qu'il ne vivait pas seul. Elle était sur le point de le questionner quand elle aperçut quelque chose sur la porte de réfrigérateur qui attira son attention. Sa curiosité piquée, elle s'avança lentement vers la photo qui avait attiré son attention.

Sur la photo, on voyait Grissom et Sara, devant le Golden Gate Brigde, semblant tous les deux tout à fait heureux. C'était une assez vieille photo, et Catherine le sut par l'apparence. Elle l'enleva d'où elle était pour la regarder de plus près.

Grissom éternua et frissonna légèrement. Il alla appeler son chien pour qu'il revienne à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était occupée jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie avec la photo dans les mains.

« Quand a-t-elle été prise ? » lui demanda-t-elle, comme elle lui montrait la photo.

Pendant un moment, il sembla lui en vouloir pour son intrusion, mais tout cela disparut vite quand il marcha vers elle et prit la photo dans ses mains pour la regarder mieux.

« Ma dernière nuit à San Francisco. Je l'ai rencontré lors de mon premier séminaire sur l'entomologie. Elle ne se taisait pas. » Il eut un sourire. « Nous sommes allés boire un café chaque soir après les conférences et nous avons parlés pendant des heures… »

« C'était il y combien de temps ? Vous semblez tous les deux assez jeunes. »

« Neuf ans, trois mois et deux jours. » lui dit-il avec un sourire, sans jamais enlever ses yeux de la photo. « Un vieux couple nous a vus pendant qu'on se promenait le long de la plage et nous a offert de nous prendre en photo. J'allais me retourner et décliner gentiment leur offre, mais Sara a passé un bras autour de moi et sourit… »

« Et tu as fondu… » fit Catherine en grimaçant. « Étiez-vous tous les deux… ? »

« Non. » il répondit vite alors qu'il la regarda. Leur regard se croisèrent. « Pas à ce moment-là. »

« Mais tu aurais voulu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Grissom replaça la photo sur le réfrigérateur et revint à la cafetière. « Donc, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

Elle fut surprise par son rapide changement. Il avait été doux et soudain, il redevenait sérieux. Elle savait cependant que recevoir ainsi quelques renseignements personnels de sa part était rare et n'allait pas pousser plus loin. « Ecklie a besoin de toi au labo. Il a tenté de te joindre pendant plusieurs heures. »

« Je prends des vacances. » dit-il avec lenteur. « Je suis malade. »

« Il le sait et c'est pour ça que je suis ici au lieu de lui… Je… Je crois qu'il estimait que je serais plus la bienvenue. » En tendant la main, elle prit le café qu'il lui offrait et s'installa sur la chaise la plus proche. « Et en plus, je voulais venir et voir ton nouvel appartement. »

Hank attira soudainement son attention, quand il quitta l'endroit où il était couché pour aller à la porte. Il commença à aboyer et à remuer la queue. Son corps entier tremblait et il semblait tourner autour de quelque chose que Catherine ne pouvait pas voir. Elle était sur le point de dire à Grissom que le chien était légèrement bizarre, mais elle perdit ses mots, pour la deuxième fois du matin.

« Hey Bébé… » fit une voix de femme. Le chien, lui, semblait au comble de l'excitation. En tapotant son dos, la femme embrassa sa tête poilue. « Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Catherine avait une certaine crainte, mais elle vit le sourire de Grissom, qui était plus significatifque n'importe quelle explication ne le pourrait jamais. C'était comme si ses yeux étaient redevenus vivants. Il rayonnait positivement tout simplement. Sa joie évidente le fit paraître dix ans plus jeune quand la jeune femme s'approcha et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Chéri. » murmura-t-elle tendrement, alors qu'elle plaçait un doux baiser sur sa joue barbue. « Pourquoi n'es-tu plus au lit ? Retournes-y. »

« Sara ? » Catherine eut un large sourire et elle reposa sa tasse sur la table avant de s'approcher. Sara portait une magnifique robe d'été rose et ses cheveux étaient plus courts, mais elle était vraiment très belle. « Mon dieu, tu es éblouissante ! »

Sara haleta et regarda Grissom, puis Catherine, un large sourire apparaissant sur son visage. « Catherine… Qu'est-ce… »

Avant qu'elle puisse finir, Grissom eut une grosse quinte de toux et se détourna d'elle, une main sur la bouche. Elle s'approcha de lui immédiatement et lui frotta le dos de sa main chaude jusqu'à ce que sa toux se calme. « Chéri, tu devrais être encore au lit. Tu n'iras pas mieux si tu refuses de te reposer. »

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit ma faute. » admit Catherine alors qu'elle regardait ses deux amis dans un degré d'intimité dont elle n'avait jamais été pas témoin. « Ecklie voulait que je… »

« Ho non ! » Sara protesta avec une attitude de défi. « Il n'ira pas travailler. Il est malade. »

« Je sais… je… »

« Chérie, » soupira Grissom en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. « Ce doit être important s'il a envoyé Catherine ici. »

« Et que tu ailles mieux est tout aussi important ! » dit fermement Sara. Elle entoura le visage de Griss de ses mains, palpant son front par la même occasion. « Tu es brûlant de fièvre.»

« Je vais l'appeler. » offrit-il prudemment. « S'il n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi, je lui dirai de trouver quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Il a intérêt d'avoir une bonne explication. » dit Sara en faisant la grimace. « S'il n'en a pas, je vais lui dire que.. »

« _Chérie_ » la coupa Grissom avant qu'elle ne finisse, sachant fort bien qu'elle dirait à son ancien patron où mettre une certaine partie de son anatomie. « Tu n'aides pas. »

Catherine ne pouvait pas empêcher un gloussement de franchir ses lèvres quand elle regardait les deux personnes devant elle agir comme un vieux couple marié. « Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux. » leur dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Comique ! » dit Sara en grimaçant, plaçant par la suite un baiser sur la joue de Grissom avant de saisir sa tasse de café, marchant ainsi devant Catherine. Cette dernière l'attira contre elle pour une étreinte amicale.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Catherine dans un ton ravi quand elle alla rejoindre Sara sur le canapé. « Depuis quand es-tu ici? »

« Je suis à Vegas depuis deux jours. » lui dit Sara, alors que ses yeux suivaient Grissom jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la chambre à coucher avec son portable dans la main. « Gil toussait tellement au téléphone quand je l'ai appelé que je suis montée dans le premier avion pour Vegas. »

« Il n'a pas dit à personne que tu étais revenue. » s'exclama Catherine, alors qu'elle ramassait sa tasse de café pour prendre une longue gorgée du liquide brûlant. « Tu es revenue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » avoua Sara, en portant sa propre tasse à ses lèvres. « Je crois que j'avais besoin de m'échapper un peu pour me libérer de certaines choses. »

« Il semblerait que ça ait marché. » dit Catherine en souriant alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur l'épaule de son amie. « Tu as vraiment bonne mine. »

« Je me sens bien. » approuva Sara. « Comment vont les autres ? »

« Oh, tu sais, la routine. » grimaça Catherine. « Greg s'ennuie de toi. »

« Je pensais bien qu'il s'ennuierait. Après tout, il me manque aussi. » soupira tristement Sara. « Et Nick… Warrick… comment sont-ils, eux ? »

« Nick va bien, il a une petite-amie. »

« _Quoi ?_ » s'exclama Sara, incrédule. « Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

« Il y a une semaine maintenant. » fit Catherine en souriant. « Quand il est arrivé au labo, il flottait presque ! »

« Wow… et dire que je l'ai manqué. » rit Sara. « Comment est Warrick ? »

« Il va mieux. » dit Catherine, choisissant ses mots. « Il a eu quelques problèmes après ton départ. »

« Ouais, quelques jours avant mon départ, il avait laissé tomber une bouteille de pilules sur le sol. Il avait dit qu'il avait des difficultés à dormir… donc, il n'est pas mal ? »

« C'est mieux. » fit Catherine avec un signe de tête. « Pendant quelque temps, j'ai cru qu'il était sur le point de tout perdre, mais il a réussi à faire revirer la situation. «

« C'est bien… Gil ne m'a presque rien dit à ce sujet, mais j'ai déduit qu'il a été forcé de suspendre Warrick. »

« Ouais, pour son propre bien. »

« Je suis sûre que Gil avait une bonne raison. Il est toujours comme ça quand Warrick est concerné… » Elle vit le sourire de Catherine et la regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Quoi ? »

« C'est toi » dit la rouquine en souriant. « Je ne t'avais jamais entendu l'appeler autrement que Grissom… c'est juste… »

« Bizarre ? » offrit Sara.

« Mignon. » dit plutôt Catherine.

« Il ne doit pas savoir que tu as dit ça ! »

« Dit quoi ? » demanda la voix de Grissom de la chambre, alors qu'il s'avançait maintenant habillé dans son costume, qu'il utilisait habituellement pour la cour, avec son col relevé et sa cravate défaite.

Sara déposa sa tasse sur la table basse et se leva dans un soupir. « Tu dois aller travailler. »

« Oui, la cour. » dit-il semblant désespéré. « Désolé Chérie, mais je ne peux pas y échapper. »

« C'est vrai.» dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui pour placer sa cravate. « La cour, la cour… »

« Je sais. » Il remua la tête pour qu'elle puisse placer son col avant qu'elle ne s'occupe de sa cravate, pour la mettre à l'endroit. « Je préférais bien plus être à la maison avec toi. »

Catherine regardait leur petit geste complice, se sentant comme une intruse. Le couple avait complètement oublié qu'elle était dans la même pièce et elle observait avec fascination comment ils étaient bien l'un avec l'autre.

Elle regarda Sara lisser, avec ses mains, les revers sombres de son veston et attacher les boutons de file jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint le dernier. Catherine crut que Sara avait fini de préparer son homme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la voit aller dans la salle d'eau et ramasser quelque chose dans le panier des vêtements fraîchement lavés.

Après ça, tu prends des vacances. » lui dit-elle, alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'à lui, pliant un mouchoir propre. Elle le glissa ensuite dans la poche de poitrine. « Ma mère continue à me demander quand nous irons la visiter. »

« Elle t'a à peine vue. » Il avait un petit sourire satisfait. Il empoigna ensuite les doigts de Sara et les entrelaça avec les siens.

« Je crois qu'elle s'est un peu habituée à ma présence près d'elle. » fit Sara en souriant. « Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi pour être à ses côtés un peu plus longtemps. »

« Hmm… » marmonna-t-il de sa voix éraillée. « Je crois qu'elle t'a vue bien assez longtemps. Moi, j'ai besoin de ma femme à la maison, avec moi. »

Une exclamation venant de l'autre côté de la pièce les fit sortir de leur bulle et ils se tournèrent vers Catherine, qui la bouche ouverte, les contemplait avec surprise.

« Vous êtes mariés ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Oups… » dit Sara en gloussant, le rose lui montant aux joues. Elle sourit à son mari, le regard rempli d'adoration. « Désolée chéri. »

« Ils devaient bien le savoir un jour ou l'autre. » lui dit-il, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il tourna subitement la tête et éternua.

« As-tu pris tes médicaments ? » demanda anxieusement Sara quand ses yeux virent les médicaments sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Oui, comme tu me l'as dit. » affirma-t-il, amusé.

« Et tes vitamines ? » ajouta-t-elle, avec un petit sourire satisfait, incapable de ne pas l'avoir sur le visage.

« Oui, ma chère ! »

« Allez-vous vous arrêter, tous les deux ? » grogna Catherine, les fixant tous les deux avec un regard ferme. « Vous allez avoir de bonnes explications à nous donner à tous quand cette enquête sera terminée. »

« Quand Gil ira mieux. » fit Sara. « À ce moment, nous vous inviterons tous à la maison et nous vous expliquerons tout. »

Catherine pensa à ce qu'elle avait dit avant d'acquiescer pour dire qu'elle était d'accord. « Bon, je vais m'en assurer. »

« Je dois y aller. » soupira Grissom, alors qu'il attirait Sara dans ses bras et la tenant contre lui avant de la relâcher et de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. « Je t'appelle plus tard. »

« Bien. » murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle prit son visage barbu entre ses mains. « Je te verrai quand tu reviendras. »

« Je t'attends dans la voiture, Gil. » dit Catherine en s'avançant vers la porte, légèrement jalouse de l'amour fou qu'ils se portaient visiblement. « Sara, on se voit bientôt. »

« Ouais, bientôt. » Sara sourit alors qu'elle retirait ses mains du visage de Grissom. « Oh et Cath… »

La rouquine se tourna pour la regarder d'un air interrogateur. « Ne dis pas aux gars que je suis à la maison, ok ? »

« Pas un mot. » assura Cath.

« Merci, » Sara la regarda quitter l'appartement avant de se tourner face à son mari.

« J'y vais, à plus tard. » lui chuchota-t-il quand elle s'approcha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire, chassant les larmes que ces mots attiraient toujours à ses yeux.

« Je t'aime moi aussi, Chérie. » lui murmura-t-il avant de se détourner pour se diriger vers la voiture de Catherine.

Sara était sur le pas de son appartement, avec Hank qui s'assit à côté d'elle. La voiture démarra et recula. Quand ils furent partis, Sara sourit à son chien chéri et poussa la porte pour la fermer à nouveau.

« Allez bébé ! » dit-elle en tapotant sa tête. « Retournons au lit jusqu'à ce que Papa revienne à la maison.

FIN

Voilà ma deuxième trad. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci encore à ma Julie. Sans toi, ce texte aurait connu beaucoup beaucoup d'incohérences !

MarG

P.S. J'ai pris une pause de Boum, mais je me relance dedans pour finir cette fic bientôt !


End file.
